


Of White Boards and Dirty Minds

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Let the hilarity begin, Why does Aubrey insist on the Bellas getting to know one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: After another gruelling Bella rehearsal, Aubrey decides to try something new - a way of the girls bonding with one another. As always, nothing is ever straight forward.





	Of White Boards and Dirty Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something I wrote while ago. I thought it was funny ;)
> 
> enjoy

After what felt like another strenuous Bella rehearsal, things were not going so well for the group of girls. They were exhausted, unfocused, and in dire need of a break. Aubrey had been working them harder than usual, especially after their loss at the Riff-Off, the large event that occurred a week ago.

 

No one understood how the senior blonde could classify that loss as “despicable”; each girl had felt immensely proud of themselves for their teamwork, even going as far as to compliment Beca for her rendition of No Diggity... a very brave song to pick for a competition where no one had ever rapped before. That was why some of the older students had gaped in awe and joined in; because it was simply unheard of.

 

Noticing the lack of attention and effort being put into the choreography, Aubrey clapped her hands loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Okay girls, I know I have been working you harder than usual lately, so we are going to do something very different for the last part of our rehearsal today. Underneath each of your chairs, you will find your own mini white board. Take a seat, pick up the board and uncap your markers.”

 

Not understanding the purpose of the task, the girls shrugged and did as they were told, thankful to be able to rest their aching bodies. Cynthia-Rose got the blonde’s attention by raising her hand questioningly. “Um, not that I’m complaining, but I don’t understand what exactly we are doing here. Unless running us through the guidelines on the board, you never allow us to sit down. Aren’t these rehearsals about keeping us on our feet and actively participating?”

 

The Captain rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to face the younger woman. “I know, Cynthia. You’ve all been active for a few hours already, and I’m so proud of all of you... but I wanted us to get to know one another even more. Teamwork is the most important aspect of a capella. If you can’t work together as a team, you’ll not get anywhere in the competition.”

 

Chloe moved closer to her best friend, her smile lighting up her face. “She’s right girls! This is an amazing way of growing closer together. Stay positive!”

 

Beca groaned loudly in response, “I’m positive I’ll hate this.” Chloe giggled at the younger girl’s sarcasm; the sound echoing sweetly, like wind chimes in the DJ’s ears.

 

Fat Amy high-fived Beca, “Aw yeah Shawshank! Good one…” She trailed off as she felt the burning heat of Aubrey’s glare on the side of her face. “Um… I mean… What!” She finished awkwardly, unsuccessfully shrinking out of Aubrey’s line of sight by turning her body away in her chair.

 

Plastering a fake smile on her lips and ignoring the Australian, she continued, “I want you to draw something of significant value to you.”

 

There was a moment of silence as the girls looked at each other in confusion. This task seemed... a little random. They shrugged before deciding to get started.

 

Fat Amy leaned over to look at what Jessica was drawing; the quieter girl glaring at her and leaning away, tilting her whiteboard out of the prying eyes of the Australian. Stacie had already finished and was inspecting her nails. Cynthia-Rose was busy looking at her phone, and showing something to Ashley, who was sat closest to her.

 

Chloe had also finished and was sneaking peeks at Beca, wondering why the younger girl was smiling so widely. It was endearing to her, if somewhat unnerving.

 

A few minutes passed before Aubrey stood up once more, gaining everyone’s attention. “Okay girls. I will go first to show you how everything works.” She holds up her picture for everyone to see. “This is-”

 

Beca interrupted her suddenly. “What on earth is that?! Why have you drawn a giraffe?” She was waving her arms emphatically as if emphasising her confusion, nearly smacking Ashley in the face with her white board.

 

Stacie shot a look of surprise to the other brunette. “What are you talking about Beca?! She’s clearly drawn a dildo, either that or a dick... it’s got two balls at the base, I think... either way, we all know that she really needs to get laid-”

 

Aubrey’s eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared in obvious irritation as she scowled at the two brunettes, before taking deep breaths to calm herself down. If this continued, she knew that she might not be able to prevent herself from stress-vomiting over everything and everyone.

 

“This, before I was oh-so-rudely interrupted-” She paused, glowering at Stacie and Beca, “-is my dog Rocky. He’s my Puggle and I miss him every day. I have severe anxiety and having him in my arms always makes me feel better.” Aubrey’s heart always ached when she mentioned her dog.

 

Chloe smiled sweetly at her best friend, knowing how much Rocky meant to her. It never failed to melt her heart when Aubrey would show her pictures of him; her voice was always notably softer too. Not many people seemed to realise that this was the real Aubrey; her loyal best friend who only ever wanted the best for others and who loves her dog more than anything in the world.

 

“My turn.” Chloe chirped, as she held up her own board. “My picture is of a pair of headphones.” She briefly looked over at the actual headphones in question, resting around a certain someone’s neck, before smiling brightly at the other girls.

 

“Headphones represent a way of separating yourself from the harshness of reality, and it’s something that immerses you into a world where music is the only thing that matters. You can allow yourself to feel things through every beat, every rhythm, and every lyric you hear. And sometimes when you feel as though you are all alone, music is the only thing that comforts you. Headphones are a metaphor for music taking you into its gentle embrace and sheltering you from the rest of the world.” Chloe finished by looking down in embarrassment, before shyly glancing at the only other person in the room that would understand her words.

 

Unbeknownst to the other girls, as Chloe was talking, Beca’s fingers subconsciously ran over the smooth skin adorning her headphones tattoo, tracing its outline gently. The younger girl had never met someone who understood just why she carries her headphones with her everywhere, or how important music is to her. Beca found herself awestruck the longer she listened to Chloe. This... connection... between them, this... chemistry... it exists because there is no one else who could possibly understand the little things that are important to them. Her eyes locked onto Chloe’s and Beca could swear that they were the only ones present; as though the rest of the world no longer matters.

 

Their moment was broken by Fat Amy, who stood up and suddenly shouted, “Well you aca-bitches are stupid. Obviously the most important thing has to be that ice-cream we get at Morellis, where the portions are bigger than Stacie’s breasts!”

 

The girl in question narrowed her eyes at the large blonde, before looking down at her goodies and realising that the Australian had a point. “She’s right, although my junk is definitely bigger.” Cynthia-Rose nodded in agreement, her gaze firmly attached to said breasts.

 

Stacie continued, “And on that note, it’ll come as a surprise what I drew…”

 

No one was surprised to see that she had drawn an awfully detailed picture of two people having sex. Chloe looked at the picture closely before her eyes glazed over as she looked over at Beca, biting her lip; cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

 

The other girls soon followed suit: Cynthia-Rose had drawn a gambling chip; Lily had drawn fire, (Beca shuffled her chair away from the quiet girl); Jessica and Ashley had drawn an arrow that pointed at the other, causing both girls to erupt in a fit of giggles; and Denise had drawn Cynthia-Rose.

 

Aubrey placed a hand on her forehead; she was trying to recall why she even bothered with these activities. Although she is partly happy that everyone is taking such a keen interest in each other’s personal stories, it does defeat the purpose of said activity... maybe. She supposes that, in a weird way, the girls are learning more about one another.

 

Realising there was still one more person who hadn’t gone, Aubrey cringes slightly.

 

Sharing an exasperated look with Chloe, who smiled in return; the blonde turned her attention to Beca. The younger girl was shifting in her seat, obviously excited for her turn. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe staring at Beca with a large dreamy smile on her face and held back a sigh. Knowing how her best friend felt about the younger girl, Aubrey knew it was her duty to try and play nice... no matter how much she wishes she could strangle the younger girl with those ear monstrosities around her neck.

 

“Beca? What about…” Aubrey trailed off and wondered why she even bothered. The way Beca was smirking at her made her feel uneasy, and she heard Chloe give a small dreamy sigh. Knowing her best friend was thinking about something inappropriate, she kept her eyes on the shorter girl, wordlessly warning her not to push her buttons.

 

Beca took that as a challenge. “Well Aubrey, I realise I could have drawn music or puppies or those little Hershey Kisses that someone leaves on my pillow, even though my roommate hates me…” Chloe coughs and guiltily looks away, her cheeks flushing. “Anyway, this is the thing that means most to me…”

 

The girls lean in to get a closer look at her drawing. Stacie shrieks in delight and cackles loudly, whilst Cynthia-Rose nods in appreciation and Fat Amy lets out a shrill wolf-whistle.

 

Chloe, her cheeks having returned to their original colour, looked back at Beca only to find her stormy eyes firmly on her and her smirk still in place. Beca’s eyes drifted to her drawing before looking back at Chloe. The redhead followed her gaze and her eyes narrowed in fury at what she saw.

 

Aubrey looked at the younger girl, obviously confused. “Why have you drawn a naked woman? A very detailed naked woman, I might add?”

 

The brunette smiled in response, but remained quiet; her gaze still on the redhead.

 

Fat Amy let out a boisterous chuckle, “It’s clear that our small hobbit is a lady lover! And she’s very clearly showing her appreciation of the female body!”

 

Chloe could feel her stomach tighten in jealousy as her hands clenched into fists. Who was the woman Beca had drawn?

 

Lily silently observed the drawing and muttered something under her breath.

 

Stacie, who was closest to her, had heard what she asked and looked back at Beca’s drawing in shock. “Is that woman… in the shower? I recognise those showers... they’re the ones by Baker Hall!!! Hang on! That isn’t a dirty fantasy… that’s a dirty memory!!” The seductive brunette looked immensely proud of her deduction.

 

Chloe, however, choked on her breath, her cheeks burning brighter than before. She caught the brunette’s eye once more and saw Beca give her a subtle once-over and a wink.

 

“Yup! And what’s even better, in the corner of this page, I’ve written the opening notes to my favourite song… Titanium. The song really builds, if you know what I mean.”

 

Chloe’s heart pounded ferociously in her chest. They need to talk… like yesterday.

 

Closing her eyes and placing her face in her hands, Aubrey decided to call off practice. She had a headache, and now thanks to Beca’s visual, she wanted to throw up too. She turned to Chloe and was confused to see that she was no longer standing there. In fact, she had grabbed Beca by the hand and was dragging her out of the auditorium…

**Author's Note:**

> well I certainly had fun writing it xx


End file.
